


Magnetism & Fascination: The Recipe

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: As much as he sneers and frowns while doing it, Will can't quite stop watching Hannibal work in the kitchen. Even when he knows what the menu's made of.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Magnetism & Fascination: The Recipe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> My first attempt at writing these two who have fascinated me for so long - I hope you enjoy it dear recip! And thank you to LF for looking it over for me 😊

Even now that he undoubtedly knows what Hannibal has done since they met and everything else he's most certainly done prior to that, Will cannot shake the fascination he feels watching him cook. It's threaded with disgust, and rage, and a confusion that is both so deep it seeps into his pores and so irrelevant he needs not even utter the words - Hannibal knows. He always does. 

There's blood on his glove-covered hands, just like, Will imagines, there's always traces of blood left somewhere, be that on the faces of Hannibal's victims, or on his soul. They're there. 

He's beautiful.


End file.
